


Genghis Khan

by Doubledoppeldonger



Series: Domestic AU [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Jack gets jealous, M/M, Rimming, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledoppeldonger/pseuds/Doubledoppeldonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another addition to the domestic au series. The song for this is obviously ‘Genghis Khan’ by Miike snow</p>
<p>Jack gets jealous over a tall, amber haired barista hanging around his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genghis Khan

Jack wasn’t jealous, no way.

The CEO of the biggest company in the city was NOT jealous. That little barista just didn’t know that Tim was his, and he wasn’t to touch. The first time Jack saw them together was way before Jack had even asked Tim out, he was on his way home for work and he saw them talking in Tim’s little flower shop.

Jack had specifically started making detours on his way home from work to get a good view of this part-time florist. The florist that shared remarkable similarities to Jack, the florist who made Jack’s heart skip a beat every time he greeted the older man with a wave and a smile, the florist who made Jack scowl when he saw him getting close with the amber-haired barista from the café across the road.

It was definitely not jealousy that made Jack storm past the flower shop and completely ignore the shy wave Timothy gave him, not at all.

About a week after that, Jack finally grew a pair and stopped sulking, and proceeded to ask Tim out on a date.  He was over the moon when Tim accepted, they had a great night honestly, dinner and an outdoor cinema experience, it was great and Jack adored the way Tim had his full attention on Jack.

However, Jack did not adore seeing the barista at Tim’s apartment when he took him home.

“Oh Jack! This is my friend Rhys, he works across the road from me.” Tim said enthusiastically, still on a high from the great night.

“Right…” Jack muttered, his mood souring by the second.

Tim explained that Rhys was ‘cat-sitting’ for him while they were out, and soon the two younger men were caught in a conversation about Tim’s little munchkin cat and her adorable behaviour. Jack rolled his eyes and announced his leave before making his way back down the hall.

He was leaving out of boredom, not jealousy.

Jack paused when he heard Tim call after him, turning around to see the freckle man jog up towards him. He leaned forward and pressed a shy kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“I had a great time tonight, Jack.” He said with a blush, before walking back towards his apartment.

Jack walked to the elevator and had to stop just to bang his head against the wall, a grin on his lips, lighting up his rough features. _What was this florist doing to him?_

Over the course of their blossoming relationship, Rhys had come up more often then he’d liked. Jack would invite Tim over to his penthouse and every now and then, Tim would be checking his phone and giggling at little things Rhys had sent him. Tim would talk about him when they’d eat together, and sometimes Tim would be hanging out with Rhys on days when Jack wanted a last minute date.

Jack finally blew his top when he went to pick up Timothy one Friday afternoon after work. It’d been a very long week for the both of them and they agreed that spending the weekend indoors in Jack’s penthouse was the best way to recuperate. So when Jack dragged his grumpy ass self into the flower shop, and saw Rhys and Tim embraced in some ecstatic hug? Jack was **not** happy.

He walked right back out of the shop and straight home, he was not jealous, he was not _fucking jealous_.

Jack walked through the door of his penthouse, kicking the door closed with his foot. He stomped through the empty space and flopped onto his large sofa, groaning into the plush pillows.

It sucked feeling this way.

Jack did not do jealous, he was handsome, smart, successful and he got everything he wanted without having to worry about losing it. He dug his face deeper into the crooks of the pillows, ready to fall asleep, but the relaxed state he was in soon faded away when he heard his front door open.

“Jack? What the hell is your deal?”

Jack sighed deeply, “Nothing pumpkin just tired.”

“Yeah so tired that you show up at my shop and then just leave?”

Shit, Tim must’ve saw him. He heard the younger man shuffle around the penthouse, sneakers squeaking on the wooden floors and his bag hitting the ground with a ‘thunk’. Jack was thankful when he heard Tim kick off those annoying bloody shoes and made his way into the kitchen, opening cupboards in a search for food.

“You’re so off and on y’know that?” Tim seemly talking to himself, but his voice loud enough that Jack could hear, “Sometimes it’s so easy to read you and other times it’s like a brick wall… Rhys is so much easier to understand than you…”

Ok, that was it.

Jack pushed himself up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. When Tim saw him, he froze, the older man had a terrifying scowl on his face. Tim felt himself shrink back as he was cornered at the other end of the room as Jack made a beeline for him, his stride powerful and determined.

“J-Jack? What are you-”

“Y’know, with you pumpkin, it’s always ‘Rhys this’ or ‘Rhys did that’, it’s always about that fuckin’ barista and I’ve had enough.”

Jack had reached him by now, crowding him against the cupboards. Tim’s expression was one of confusion at first, but then the gears finally begun to turn in his head and he met Jack’s gaze.

“Jack… are you… Jealous?”

When the word left Timothy’s mouth, Jack’s face lit up with either rage or embarrassment, it was unclear. Jack crowded closer to Tim so that their noses were just touching and the younger man gulped.

“I am _not_ jealous,” Jack whispered, his voice husky and his eyes narrowing, “That brat doesn’t realise that you’re all mine.”

Their bodies were very close together at this point and Tim’s breathing hitched at the last few words that left Jack’s mouth. He would’ve commented on it, but the way Jack’s lips were ghosting over his cheek and down to his neck, Timothy couldn’t utter a word.

Jack caught his speckled flesh between his teeth and nibbled harshly along Tim’s neck, suckling and leaving marks that were sure to change into some bold hickeys.

Tim whined and bucked his hips when he felt Jack put pressure in between his thighs using his leg, he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and just let him mark his skin with a possessive rage.

Jack pulled back abruptly and Tim cried out at the loss, only to have Jack rip open the front of his shirt, sending buttons flying. Timothy wanted to be mad about it, he really did, but Jack’s almost primal, possessive behaviour was doing many things to Tim. Jack was known not to share, Tim had learned that when trying to take his fries one night, but he didn’t know how far this carried.

Tim had not expected Jack to want him this much.

Jack’s teeth latched onto one of Tim’s nipples, teasing it roughly while his hand pinched the other one. He left large, red marks all over Tim’s chest and Jack thought they look just as good on him as his freckles do.

He continued to kiss down Tim’s torso before sinking to his knees before the younger man. It shocked Tim, seeing Jack on his knees and nuzzling his nose against his hard on as he undid his jeans was quite the sight, giving him quite the ego boost to see Jack in such a state.

Jack hurriedly pulls Tim’s jeans and boxers down, letting them pool around the younger man’s ankles. He moves his face back against Tim’s skin and his thighs quivered at the feeling of how warm Jack’s cheeks were. Jack’s hand gripped Tim’s hip and the man bit his lip in anticipation before he was roughly spun around.

He felt Jack’s big, rough palms grip and spread his cheeks apart, kneading the flesh of Tim’s rump while doing so. His entrance clenched and shied away as the air hit it.

“J-Jack, wha-hHK!”

Tim was cut off as something hot and wet was dragged along his entrance. He gasp and cried out in pleasure as it began probing around and then finally started flicking in and out inside of him. He starts bucking back against Jack’s lips, wanting more, wanting Jack to go deeper. Tim continues to whine and moan as Jack twists his tongue and kneads his ass cheeks more.

It’s a few minutes more before Jack pulls back and spins Tim around and off of the counter, hauling him into his arms and biting into his neck, making Tim cry out again. He felt Tim wrap his strong thighs around his waist tightly, proceeding to suck harsh spots along Jack’s jaw and neck.

The older man leaned Tim back against the counter and grinded his hips up against him, biting down particularly hard into Tim’s neck.

 “OW! Jack! H-hey!” Tim brought his hand to Jack’s cheek and slapped it lightly, pulling him out of his heated frenzy, “What the hell was that for!?”

Jack stared at Tim wide-eyed, the tips of his ears flushed red and his head sunk, forehead leaning against Tim’s chest.

“M’sorry…”

Timothy sighed, unwrapping his legs from around Jack’s waist, “You should be, asshole,” he brought a hand up to stroke Jack’s hair, his displeased expression turning into a playful smirk, “I can’t believe you were jealous about me spending time with Rhys.”

Jack tensed up at that and groaned, “Yeah… So what if I was?”

The younger man giggled and wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing the top of his head, “It’s super cute.”

Timothy’s laughter continued as Jack tried to bury himself further into the man’s chest.

“Alright grumpy, I won’t tease you further,” Tim lifted Jack’s head and smirked at his pout, “I would like you to finish me off though.”

That made Jack snort and crack a smile, he took Tim up into his arms again and walked towards his bedroom, “Of course pumpkin, I’m all yours.”


End file.
